Brothers
by Quixotic Cervantes
Summary: Sesshomaru and InuYasha bond over an unexpected moment of truth.


**Disclaimer: Seriously, I don't own _InuYasha_ just some merchandise. **

* * *

"_Only one can live while the other survives."_

InuYasha looked over at this sister-in-law. Kagome had been mated to his brother almost ten years and still she didn't look a day over 19. She was reading from some series in her time. She smiled at the children surrounding her, her three sons and Sango and Miroku's two sons all looked enthralled while the two young girls looked less than pleased. InuYasha smiled as the young silver-haired girl, his daughter, tilted her head in question.

"Buy Aunty 'Gome, why can't Harry live?"

Kagome smiled, "You'll find out…tomorrow. But now it's time for supper."

All seven children groaned and stood, beginning their ambling towards the palace. Kagome smiled before trying to stand, only to lose her balance. InuYasha quickly steadied her. She smiled, placing a hand on her swollen belly.

"Thanks, 'Yash. I'm certainly going to be glad when this one is out and I can stand again."

InuYasha's gaze was soft as he looked down at her. Righting her stance, he nodded. "I'm sure. And I bet Sesshomaru can't wait to have another runt running around."

Kagome mock glared at him, "I'll have you know _none_ of my children are runts."

He smiled and shook his head. "I know, I just have a hard time believing you mated the bastard."

Kagome laughed. "Come on, I'm sure Kaori would love to spend some time with you."

He smiled at the thought of his mate. She had been confined to the nursery and her rooms since the birth of their son two months ago. She was human, small and younger, so it really had come as no shock that the pregnancy would place greater stress on her body.

They reached the doors and entered, going their separate ways.

---

InuYasha walked quietly through the hallway, the sliver of moonlight shining through the window leading his way. He had just finished tucking his children into bed, but was not tired enough to try to sleep yet. He walked through the palace halls, the slivers of moonlight drifting in through the windows granting him sight. He sighed, _three days and it's the new moon_. He hated those nights, he felt so powerless. Few good things had come from moonless nights, one of them being his human son. He smirked, that night certainly had been one for the records.

He walked past Sesshomaru's study, double-taking as he noticed a light creeping under the doorway. _That's odd…_ he thought as he edged closer to the door. _Sesshomaru rarely leaves Kagome's side, especially when she is pregnant_. He entered the room, finding it void of anything more than a burning candle and several state papers strewn about. He frowned, _Since when does Sesshomaru let his documents lie on the floor?_ Making another sweep, he discovered the door to the patio was open. Walking into the cool night air, he took a light sniff, trying to detect the Western Lord's scent.

"InuYasha?"

He jumped back, started. He looked up to see Sesshomaru giving him a questioning look from the roof. InuYasha jumped up, landing beside his brother.

"What are you doing out here? Why aren't you in with Kagome?"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at him before looking back towards the sky. "I could ask the same of you and Kaori."

InuYasha's ears flattened. He sat down, looking away. "I couldn't sleep. I thought this edginess would leave once Rei was born, but it hasn't."

Sesshomaru nodded. "I also cannot sleep. I attempted to finish some work, but was too distracted."

InuYasha looked curiously at his brother, "Distracted?" He watched the demon lord sigh before answered his question.

"Kagome is carrying a girl."

He blinked, unsure what to think of this new information. "And?"

Sesshomaru glared at him, snapping at him in an, almost, frantic manner. "And that means I need to learn to handle a daughter! Perhaps you had not noticed, InuYasha, that I had a difficult enough time being a father to my sons. I was terrified to hold them, fearful that my claws would poison them. When they could walk, my own childhood haunted me- telling me to train them to the point of near-death." He looked away, asking in a quiet voice, "What if I cannot be the father a daughter needs?"

InuYasha stared in wonder at his brother. He had never seen him this shaken, this frightened, in all the years he'd known him. "Sess-"

"What if I hurt her? God knows how many times I nearly killed Kagome, and the babe will be even more fragile." Sesshomaru placed his head in his hands, his fingers massaging his temples as if to alleviate pain.

InuYasha let a small smile form. He reached out a placed a hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder, shaking him lightly. "Come on. You're the Lord of the Western Lands. All those times you were _trying _to kill Kagome, you failed. Your sons managed to survive you, though I don't know how," a growl emitted from the still hunched form of his brother, only encouraging him more, "And you have Kagome, no matter how you might screw up she'll be there to help you through it."

Sesshomaru looked up into InuYasha's eyes. "You truly think I can handle it?"

InuYasha smirked, "Bro, I don't think there's much you can't handle." He watched Sesshomaru nod and turned back to look at the moon. Stars had appeared in the sky, forming a brilliant mosaic in the heavens. He laid back, his arms resting behind his head. A moment later, his brother joined him.

"I am glad you decided to live here, InuYasha. Kagome would have been most disappointed to lose contact with you." InuYasha simply nodded, ignoring a bitter feeling in his heart. "And so would I."

He couldn't rein the gasp that managed to escape. Despite their acceptance of one another, Sesshomaru had never mentioned being glad the changes had occurred. Closing his eyes, InuYasha remembered the first time he met his brother.

--

"_I won't let you hurt him." Five-year-old InuYasha listened to his mother's voice outside their house. His eyebrows came together as a confused look clouded his face. He heard a growl and risked a peek around the corner. _

_Standing before his mother was a teenager. Long silver hair flowed to his lower-back, intense golden eyes were glaring at his mother, and his lips were pulled tight in a snarl. His shirt had a delicate hexagon pattern, flowers decorated the insides, InuYasha noted that only the collar and sleeves were colored. A yellow and blue sash was tied around him, holding a sword in place at his hip. InuYasha had never seen anyone quite like this boy. He snapped out of his examination when the boy began speaking to his mother. _

"_He is my father's son, my brother, and you dare try to keep me from him? Like it or not, human, your son is half-demon. He needs me." _

_The boy's eyes locked with his, making InuYasha tense in fear. His gaze softened, barely, and he nodded towards him. Izayoi turned and gasped._

"_InuYasha! Please, dear, go back inside." _

_InuYasha looked from his mother to the stranger. Instead of returning to his house, he walked towards the two. _

"_Momma, he said he's my brother."_

_Izayoi threw a sharp glance to Sesshomaru before responding. _

"_Yes, dear. This is Sesshomaru, your half-brother." _

_InuYasha looked back at the boy, Sesshomaru, and studied him up close. He had two magenta stripes on either side of his face, and a navy blue crescent moon on his brow, but he did look like him. _

"_Why are you here? Why haven't I seen you before?"_

_Sesshomaru let an almost inaudible sigh escape him. He knelt before the child, making sure to be at eye level._

"_There has been much conflict in my lands. Our father, the former Lord of the West, left enough political issue so that I deemed it unsafe for you to be there. Now, however, I have sufficiently established my rule. With that, I would like you to come live with me."_

_Izayoi quickly pulled InuYasha away from his brother. "You will not take my son from me." She hissed, tightening her grip on him. _

_Sesshomaru looked up into her eyes before standing. His presence was dominating, his aura such that InuYasha was nearly trembling in terror. "InuYasha is, for now, the rightful heir to the throne. Not only is it necessary that he learn about the court and its rules, but I have many enemies that would gladly dispose of him. He is not safe here." _

"_I can protect my own child!" She cried, horror seeping into her voice. InuYasha watched Sesshomaru's eyes harden, his glare had intensified. _

"_Can you? The way I recall it, both you and the boy would be dead if not for my father." _

_Izayoi turned away, ashamed that she had been so weak at that time. She whispered, "I'm stronger now."_

_Sesshomaru merely scoffed, "You reek of disease, woman. Would you leave your son alone in the world when you pass? I have a home for him, and everything he will ever need. Think carefully about what you are denying him." _

_Izayoi stood straighter and responded, "And think what you would be denying him- his mother. Your father told me you had no heart, that you were nothing more than a self-absorbed beast. I see now that he was right."_

_Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, "I have no care for you, but InuYasha is still my blood, still my brother. He will come with me." _

_Two days later InuYasha walked away from his mother, trailing behind his brother. _

_--_

_InuYasha sighed, bored with his tutor. Staring out the window, he wanted nothing more than to run through the garden, consequences for entering his stepmother's domain be damned. He had been living with his brother at the Western palace for five years. Every moment was filled with lessons: he trained his mind, and his body. He had received a sword for his seventh birthday, immediately falling in love with the graceful katana. Sesshomaru himself had been training him, but his progress was slow. _

_He faced forward when his tutor hit him with his stick. He glared at the small green toad before him. Jaken, his brother's most annoying retainer, was currently teaching him about the history of demons…or something like that. _

"_Yes?"_

_The toad gave an indignant shriek before squawking, "You brat! How dare you speak to me in that tone after you ignore me?"_

"_Jaken." A cold voice came from the doorway. InuYasha turned to see his brother standing just outside the room glaring at his retainer. He opened his mouth, his smooth tone making the toad cringe. "I believe I warned you to treat InuYasha with the utmost respect. Have you forgotten, he is the heir to my throne." _

_Jaken fumbled, resembling a fish for a moment before dropping to his knees before his lord. "My lord, I merely wanted him to pay attention, it is necessary he learn his history!"_

_Sesshomaru gave him a bored look before glancing at InuYasha. "InuYasha, you will listen to your lessons from now on. For now, you are dismissed. Be prepared for the council meeting this evening."_

_That said, Sesshomaru turned sharply and left them. InuYasha smirked at Jaken before running towards the nearest exit. _

_--_

_InuYasha stared at the letter he'd received. He blinked, not breathing as he read through it again. The small scroll fell from his shaking hands. He looked at the condemning piece of parchment and rushed to his brother's study. Bursting through the doors, he tried to catch his breath before he spoke. Composing himself, he stood straight and glared at the demon sitting before him._

"_Sesshomaru, you knew didn't you?" The man in question looked up from his work, raising an eyebrow in question._

"_My mother, she was sick and you knew it, you bastard!"_

_Sesshomaru nodded, "Yes, InuYasha, I did know she was sick. She had been decaying from the moment you were born. There was nothing to do but wait for her death." _

_InuYasha's ears fell flat to his head. "So, what? You were never gonna tell me? I had to find out from some stupid bitch living in the village that my mother died and they refuse to bury her?"_

_Sesshomaru sighed, InuYasha's defeated look stirred something inside him, making him feel like comforting his brother. He stood from his chair and moved to stand before InuYasha. "I am sorry, 'Yash. If you wish, I will send for her body." _

_InuYasha glared at him, he knew Sesshomaru didn't give a damn about his mother, his cold tone said everything. He took a step back, "Don't bother. I knew you didn't care about my mother, but I honestly never thought you would go so low as to not tell me she was sick. I could have helped her!"_

"_There was nothing you could have done, InuYasha. It is true that I do not mourn her death, but do not accuse me of purposely keeping you from saving her. She would have perished with or without you." _

_InuYasha turned away. "I don't believe you." He glared over his shoulder, "I'm leaving, Sesshomaru, and I'm not coming back." _

_With that, InuYasha turned away, never seeing the disappointed look Sesshomaru couldn't hide._

_--_

_InuYasha was laying in a tree branch above his mother's grave. Three years ago, today, he had left his brother's home. He had returned to his mother's home, burying her body beneath one of her favorite trees. His first night sleeping above her grave, he cried. He cried for nearly a day for his losses: First his mother, then, his brother. He regretted his words towards Sesshomaru, but not enough to try to make amends. Sesshomaru had tried to get him to go back, first sending that annoying flea retainer, Myouga, before coming himself. That was nearly two years ago, he hadn't heard from him since he told him to get lost._

"_Boy! What are you doing up there?!" InuYasha jumped up, momentarily forgetting he was in a tree, and fell to the ground. He sat up, rubbing his head, and opened his eyes. An arrow tip was pointed directly between his eyes. His eyes drifted along the arrows shaft until they rested on the young woman aiming the weapon at him. _

_The world stopped._

_InuYasha couldn't breath as he looked at the most stunning woman he had ever seen. She was glaring at him, holding the arrow steadily. _

"_Who are you, demon?" He gulped nervously, the apparent threat to his life suddenly striking him. He stood, slowly, his eyes never leaving the arrow. When he stood completely, his gaze left the weapon, which had followed his movement, and met her eyes. _

"_InuYasha, the half-demon." _

_She scrutinized him for a moment, searching for any trace of threat. Finally, she nodded and lowered her bow. InuYasha sighed, allowing his tense posture to slack. He took in her features. Her black hair, pale skin, and brown eyes were nothing but ordinary, but something about her kept his eyes glued to her form. He recognized her clothing as the tradition priestess uniform. _I didn't know there were any priestesses around this area. I wonder who she is.

"_What's your name?" His eyes widened, he hadn't meant to actually question her! She looked at him, her eyes asking her question 'Why do you want to know?' "Not that I care, or anything, I just didn't know there were any priestesses around here." He finished in a rush. _Oh yeah, that was smooth. _He noticed her eyes narrow before she responded to his query._

"_A priestess goes where she is needed, Demon, do not think you can so easily attack a village for lack of temples." _

_His face grew red, _She thinks I'm trying to what?! _"Hey look here, Priestess, I'm not tryin' to attack anyone! I just didn't think a priestess would bother slumming around in a place like this! Don't go thinking you're so great just because you got some spiritual powers!" _

_He took a few breaths, trying to calm himself before he did something really stupid, like attack her. He noticed her blink before covering her mouth. His ears twitched at the sound coming from her direction. Listening closely, he discovered what the noise was. She was laughing at him! A few seconds later, she recomposed herself. She looked up at him, a demure smile graced her face. InuYasha felt his own face heat up again, he attempted a glare but only succeeded in making her laugh once more. He leaned in and spoke. _

"_What's so damn funny?"_

_She shook her head, "Never have I seen anyone turn so red. You match your robes!" She sobered and looked at him "My name is Kikyo."_

_InuYasha looked into her eyes, brightened by mirth, and took in the attractive rose blush on her cheeks. "Kikyo…"_

_--_

_InuYasha laughed as Kikyo told him a joke. They had gone to the God tree for a quiet picnic, and an afternoon away from the villagers. Suddenly, both of them tensed. InuYasha sprung up, crouching defensively before Kikyo, and faced the direction the powerful aura was coming from. _

_The tree-line seemed to fade away in the midst of the demon approaching them. InuYasha was preparing to tell Kikyo to run when his blood ran cold. The wind brought with it the scent of one he knew well. _

"_Sesshomaru." He barely said the name before his half-brother appeared. The demon lord walked with a purpose, stopping before InuYasha. _

"_InuYasha, I trust you have been well." _

_InuYasha snorted, "No thanks to you, you bastard." Sesshomaru's eyes iced over, taking the hard edge InuYasha remembered so well from the meetings with the other demon lords. His eyes traveled to a spot just over InuYasha's shoulder, resting on the woman behind him. _

"_I see, I had heard rumors you were dallying with a priestess. I had hoped they were false but it seems they were not."_

_InuYasha tensed, flexing his claws. "It's none of your business who I 'dally' with, Sesshomaru." He felt Kikyo's irritation flare up but ignored it; there were more important things to worry about._

_Sesshomaru nodded, "It is true. I no longer have power over you; you are fully matured in both demon and human terms. I have merely come to ask for your help." _

_It was here that Kikyo stepped forward. She stood at her full height between the brothers, raising her eyes to glare at the demon lord. "InuYasha will not help you, demon. You are an abomination and a monster. He has chosen to become a human and live here." _

_Sesshomaru growled, turning his sharp glare to InuYasha. "You would choose to become a weakling, human? You would forsake me, your blood, for filth like this?" He motioned towards the priestess before him, sending a jolt of anger through InuYasha. _

"_Don't talk about her like that. You don't know her. She's more family to me than you have ever been!" _

_InuYasha watched something die in Sesshomaru's eyes. He stood taller, jaw tight as though he was refraining from saying something. A quick nod and he was gone. Kikyo walked back to InuYasha, standing beside him as his arm automatically wrapped around her waist. She began leading him back towards the village, but his mind was stuck on the look he'd seen disappear. _

It…looked like…hope…

--

"_Kikyo, I really don't like you going out there by yourself. Burned or not, he could be dangerous." _

_Kikyo was mixing the burn salve again, the stinking purple paste she made daily for that bandit: Onigumo. She stopped mixing, placing the pestle down and standing. InuYasha tensed, she was upset with him! _What did I do this time?_ Her brown eyes had frozen, reminding him of a tree in winter, she was glaring at him._

"_Do you think you control me, InuYasha? I have agreed to forsake my calling as a priestess to live with you-once you become human- but until then my duty, _my life,_ is to help those in need. I will not allow you to stand between myself and someone who needs me."_

_With that, she grabbed her salve and fresh bandages before storming off towards the cave she was keeping the burned man in. InuYasha's ears were flat on his head as he sunk to the ground. _

_--_

Sesshomaru cleared his throat, drawing InuYasha from his memories. Inuyasha looked questioningly at Sesshomaru, who had turned his attention back to the skies.

"Sesshomaru?" The demon grunted- a habit InuYasha was sure he had acquired since they because living in the same home- signaling him to continue. "When you came to ask for my help…what did you want?" He felt Sesshomaru stiffen beside him. _Was it really that big a deal?_

_Sesshomaru stood before the Demon Council, made up of the other three lords and whatever elders remained of their lands. He was unsure why he had been summoned, but it couldn't be good._

"_Lord Sesshomaru of the West, we call you to settle the issue of your succession."_

_Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow "I had not known I was stepping down from my rule."_

_And elder sneered at him "Be silent, pup, your father's death was unforeseen and your own may be as well."_

_Sesshomaru resisted the desire to scoff and merely glared at him, "I assure you, my death will not come for many years. This issue is irrelevant." He turned to walk away, stopping to listen to their final words._

"_Be warned, Sesshomaru, prove you have an heir or we will replace you."_

"I needed to prove that there was someone who could take over should I have died. Estranged or otherwise, you were my heir then. It caused a good deal of trouble when I failed to bring you in. Instead, I merely demonstrated that I would not be dying any time soon."

InuYasha looked away in shame. True, they had been at odds at the time, but Sesshomaru said he needed help, and he had done enough for InuYasha where he should have received his help. Quietly, he apologized.

"I'm really sorry Sesshomaru, I should have listened." Silence was the only response he got.

Sesshomaru was lost in thought. It was true, he had never felt a strong connection with his half-brother. It was also true that he resented the boy. He felt betrayed that he wasn't good enough for his father. But he had done everything in his power to keep the boy safe, everything to ensure he would receive what was his by right.

Sesshomaru wanted the Tetsusaiga to protect his lands; he wanted to prove he didn't need anyone other than himself. It was difficult, but he managed even without the sword. He couldn't understand why InuYasha got what he needed. Then, being abandoned by him when he truly needed him, it was the final straw. He gave up trying.

Turning to look at his brother, he saw the guilty expression on his face. He smirked, _Good, he should feel bad._ Before he knew the Tetsusaiga's purpose, Sesshomaru wanted it to make his life easier. InuYasha survived without it, he could go without it again. Sesshomaru gave up once he learned how vital the sword was for InuYasha. He smirked, _I guess I just went after his girl_.

The last ten years had been interesting. They had regained their once less-volatile relationship through Kagome's nagging. Slowly, they became the brothers they once were. Smiling, he put his hand on InuYasha's head, making sure he knew he was forgiven.

Retrieving his hand, Sesshomaru thought of his own sons; how they had never argued over anything more than which story their mother would tell them.

Kagome had moped a bit when they first moved to his home. He knew why; her life had takena dramatic turn and she missed her friends.

It was when she became pregnant that he decided to put the past behind him. The look on her face when InuYasha stepped into their study made everything worth it. And now, their sons protected InuYasha's daughter as if she were their sister.

Sesshomaru smiled, in less than two months his daughter would join the world and his family would be complete. And as long as they are together, he knew he would be fine.

* * *

**Alright, I hope you enjoyed that. This is kind of a sequel to my other story, "Think Back," but I think it stands alone well enough to leave them separated. However, if you didn't understand what was happening, I apologize and refer you to that.**


End file.
